Une part de nous
by Vegalula
Summary: Il y a des erreurs que l'on commet. Parfois il ne nous reste que les regrets...ou pas! Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello, voici une mini fic pour me faire pardonner de l'attente de mon autre fic "tout pour toi" Bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout ses potes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais remercions J.K ROWLING pour son inspiration.**

**Ah cette histoire est un peu UA vu que je considère que Voldichou est bien mort tué par baby Harry!**

* * *

Harry Potter s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de bien. Après tout, dès l'âge de 1ans il avait détruit l'un des sorciers le plus puissant de monde sorcier, Voldemort. Il avait vécu pendant toute sa vie dans un placard et avait subi les pires traitements pourtant il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Dans le monde sorcier il était connu et adulé, il avait des amis formidables et à Poulard il pouvait affirmer qu'il était dans la meilleure maison, Griffondor. Il avait une petite amie douce et compréhensive, Ginny Wesley la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Bien sur Ron avait été sceptique au début et cette histoire aurait pu marquer la fin de leur amitié, mais Harry était Harry Potter, il était le gendre idéal, alors toute méfiance s'était rapidement volatilisé. Cependant Harry Potter était un être humain, et chaque être humain à sa part de noirceur et ses petits secrets inavouables. Son petit secret à lui était assez grand, beaucoup trop grand pour prendre le risque d'être découvert. Oui, son secret était un jeune sang-pur de 17 ans avec qui il s'était beaucoup rapproché depuis un an. Draco Malfoy était le secret d'Harry Potter, cela faisait un an qu'ils entretenaient une liaison, un an qu'ils avaient subitement arrêter de se battre, choquant ainsi toute la population de Poulard, excepté son directeur Albus Dumbledore, qui semblait être au courant de tout. Mais cela faisait un an que Draco s'était ouvert à Harry, il lui avait conté son passé et ses désirs d'avenirs, il lui avait dit ses frayeurs et ce qui le rendait heureux. En un an Draco pouvait affirmer que Harry le connaissait mieux, c'est pourquoi ce mardi 10 mai il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette si belle journée devienne un cauchemar.

Ce mardi le temps avait été parfait, et Draco avait décidé d'attendre Harry devant le lac. De plus il supportait de moins en moins l'atmosphère de la grande salle, sans doute du au fait qu'il devait supporter la vue de Harry et sa parfaite petite amie. C'était assez douloureux en soi, mais aussi tellement ironique, avec Harry après des années à lui crier sa haine Draco se trouvait dans l'incapacité de lui murmurer son amour. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il avait enfin reçu le miracle qui lui donnerait ce courage, oui maintenant Draco était sûr que lui aussi aurait droit à sa fin heureuse. Lorsqu'il vit Harry se rapprocher son cœur accéléra et il dut faire appel à toutes ses années d'apprentissages avec son père pour garder un semblant de nonchalance. Pourtant du côté d'Harry la joie ne semblait pas partagée, il avait l'air très ennuyé et ses paroles eurent le don de le prouver.

« Malfoy quoi que tu ai à me dire, fait le rapidement, j'étais assez occupé ! » Oui depuis le début de leur relation, Harry avait démontré sa part de serpentard en lui, il était froid et distant. Pourtant cela n'avait pas démotivé Draco il avait cru qu'aujourd'hui avec ce qu'il allait lui dire, Harry s'ouvrirait à lui et qu'il comprendrait…

« Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, et ce serait plus simple si tu t'asseyais parce que crois moi c'est assez choquant. » Harry fronça ses sourcils intrigué et obéit à Draco.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais depuis quelques temps j'étais très faible et assez malade ? » Le froncement augmenta mais Harry acquiesça.

« Enfin je suis allé à l'infirmerie et madame Pomfrey m'a donné un diagnostique. Le fait est que je suis enceint… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas le père de ce gamin et même si je l'étais, ce dont je doute forcément, il n'est pas question que tu le gardes. » À ces mots le cœur de Draco se brisa, et les larmes menaçaient de poindre au bout de ces yeux magnifique yeux gris, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la cruauté de Harry qui ajouta avec un sourire fier

« Mais que croyais-tu Malfoy, que j'allais abandonner Ginny, la seule femme de ma vie, pour une pute stupide comme toi. Remet toi Blondie, je sais que j'étais un candidat formidable, mais tu vas devoir trouver un autre père pour ton bâtard. !» Ces mots suffirent à faire exploser Draco, et toute la fierté des Malfoy qui lui manquait cruellement depuis le début de cette relation venait de se remettre en place, il n'était pas question que ce stupide Harry Potter insulte son enfant. Draco recomposa son masque en quelque seconde et Harry se retrouva devant cette figure qui lui avait été familière pendant 6 ans, celle d'un Malfoy pur et dur.

« Bien Potter, tu trouve que je suis une pute, soit. Mais laisse moi t'ajouter une chose, la pute elle ne trompe pas sa copine, vu qu'elle n'en a pas, et la pute elle n'abandonnerait jamais son enfant. Et tu oublis une chose Potter, je suis un Malfoy et crois j'ai autant d'argent que je veux, et je pourrais même entretenir une bonne centaine des clones de ta famille de miséreux que tu souhaite tant rejoindre. Bref comme j'ai décidé que je valais mieux que toi, je ne ferai pas de scandale pour notre petite histoire, et quand à cet enfant tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tu ne le verras sans doute jamais ainsi que moi… » Et c'est à cet instant que Draco sut qu'il ne pardonnerait sans doute jamais à Harry ce qu'il venait de lui faire, mais ce qui le chagrinait le plus c'était que Harry par sa stupidité perdait le droit de revoir son enfant…

Et cette promesse de Draco s'avéra exacte, en effet le lendemain Harry appris que Malfoy venait de quitter Poulard, et personne ne savait ou il se trouvait. Cette histoire Harry finit par l'oublier, il oublia même qu'il avait quelque part une part de lui qui grandissait.

* * *

**Voilà to rewiew or to not rewiew that is the question. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta dam voici la suite **

**Disclaimer: pas à moi, pas à moi!!! Tout est à J.K Rowling**

**Ps: Euh Ladyryry j'ai pas très bien compris te rewiew, ce serait sympa si tu me l'expliquais.**

* * *

10 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour. 10 ans que personne n'avait eut des nouvelles du jeune Malfoy, ses parent Lucius et Narcissa étaient étrangement silencieux à son sujet. En plus de la disparition de Draco, un autre chamboulement d'était déroulé quelques jours après sa disparition, en effet Sirius Black avait lui aussi disparu, mais certaines rumeurs couraient dans le monde sorcier, elles disaient clairement qu'il s'était brouillé avec son filleul mais aussi qu'il semblait s'être réconcilié avec sa cousine Narcissa. Là encore le couple Malfoy semblait en savoir plus que les autres, mais jamais il n'avait confirmé ou même décrier ces rumeurs. Quand à Harry, on pouvait dire qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, son mariage avec Ginny s'était déroulé sans anicroches, et leur couple apparaissait comme le couple chéri du monde sorcier. Harry avait trouvé la famille qu'il recherchait tant chez les Wesley, une famille aimante et soudée. Molly et Arthur avaient pris une grande place dans son cœur, ils représentaient maintenant les figures parentales qu'il cherchait. Après ses études à Poulard lorsqu'il avait émis le souhait de devenir médicomage, au grand désespoir du directeur de l'académie des Aurors, le couple Wesley l'avait soutenu, soutient qu'il n'avait pas trouvé auprès de Ron et Ginny. Même maintenant après 5 ans à exercer ce métier, sa profession restait un sujet tabou au sein de son couple et lors de ses discussions avec Ron. Ron qui au bout de 10 ans avait finit par perdre son statut de meilleur ami, en effet avec le temps Harry s'était rapproché de Neville, qui était toujours de bons conseils, mais ne le maternait pas comme Hermione, et avec lui Harry se sentait moins sous pression, il avait de moins en moins de force à supporter le caractère de Ron qui ne semblait jamais réfléchir avant de parler ou d'agir. Après des années à réparer ses gaffes, Harry avait finit par se fatiguer. Avec Ginny, il se considérait comme heureux, bien sûr ils y avaient des disputes, mais bon tous les couples avaient des hauts et des bas. En fin de compte leur couple était tout à fait normal, cependant un seul point noir venait tacher ce magnifique tableau. Il y a un 3 ans Harry avait eu un accident de Potion, le chaudron avait explosé et Harry s'était recouvert de potion d'infertilité, le rendant stérile. Le couple avait eu du mal à se relever d'une telle épreuve, mais Harry se consolait en pensant à l'adoption qui semblait être la meilleure solution. Solution à laquelle Ginny montrait peu d'enthousiasme, Harry l'avait entendue se plaindre à Hermione, elle lui avait raconté en pleurs, comment elle aurait souhaité avoir le bonheur de porter un enfant, de le sentir grandir en elle, elle avait ajouté que même les douleurs de l'accouchement lui faisaient envie. Oui le couple de Harry et Ginny Potter résistait tant bien que mal malgré ce vide qui au fil des années de ressentaient de plus en plus.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle se leva, Ginny ressenti une impression étrange, son cœur se serrait et une tristesse sans nom semblait résonner au fond de ce dernier. On parle souvent d'intuition féminine, et bien aujourd'hui était le jour où Ginny pouvait affirmer qu'elle l'avait ressenti aussi. Pourtant cette journée avait commencé comme tant d'autre, Harry s'était levé, l'avait embrassé pendant qu'elle dormait et s'était préparer pour St Mangouste. C'est dans cet hôpital, dans lequel il travaillait depuis l'obtention de son diplôme, que Harry fit la rencontre la plus hypnotisante de sa vie. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital, la secrétaire de l'accueil était fébrile, enfin encore plus que d'habitude, seulement son inquiétude pour des choses futiles s'était muée en une sorte d'inquiétude doublée d'un certain agacement. En voyant Harry elle lui demanda de lui envoyé le petite fille qu'il verrait trainer dans les environs. Harry hacha la tête en sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de réaliser la tache qu'il lui était demandé. Oubliant complètement cette demande Harry se jeta dans son travail allant de la simple consultation, à la préparation de potion, puis à la bibliothèque, où il devait travailler ses connaissances afin d'obtenir le grade le plus élevé du médicomage : le restaurateur de magie. Il s'agissait d'une profession complexe qui demandait une certaine puissance magique et des années de travail, au vu de son potentiel Harry semblait être bien partie pour l'obtention de ce grade. Lorsque Harry sortit de la bibliothèque il se rendit compte que plus de deux heures s'était écoulé, un peu épuisé il décida d'aller de reposer quelque temps vers le jardin de Perséphone, un lieu secret qu'il avait réussi à trouver lors d'une chute malencontreuse, s'était un petit jardin avec un cerisier au centre, la magie permettait aux fleurs de s'épanouir et le temps semblait figé dans ce jardin, et là bas Harry pouvait se reposer et se laisser aller. C'est en rentrant dans son jardin secret que le monde d'Harry bascula. Au début il ne l'a vit pas, mais lorsqu'il s'adossa au cerisier et leva sa tête, il l'a vit. Au début il ne distingua une forme blanche, mais en se concentrent il vit une petite fille aux cheveux blond presque blanc, son teint était très pale. Seule l'inexistence d'aile rebuta la théorie d'Harry selon laquelle il était devant un ange. Cette petite fille avait les traits faits, et une sorte de douce fragilité se dégageait d'elle. Elle s'était endormie sur son arbre, et lorsqu'Harry voulut soudainement se rapprocher elle ouvrit ses yeux et se recomposa rapidement. Elle sauta de son arbre et Harry put la voir plus clairement. Cette petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans, malgré sa carrure assez frêle elle avait l'air en très bonne santé, Harry put remarquer qu'elle avait des yeux d'une couleur bien particulière, en effet son œil droit était gris quand au gauche il était vert. Harry s'était perdu dans la contemplation de cette petite fille que ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres bouger qu'il sut qu'elle s'adressa à lui.

« Je vous prie de m'excusez monsieur je ne savais pas que cet endroit avait déjà un occupant. » la voix de cette fille était magnifique, on y décelait beaucoup de douceur mais aussi d'assurance, à sa posture et à son maintien, Harry pouvait affirmer que cette fille avait eut une éducation digne des grandes familles sorcières, elle devait être une sang-pur.

« Euh non ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'interdis pas son entrée. » Harry lui fit un sourire engageant, auquel la jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de scanner Harry comme si elle y cherchait un potentiel danger. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa main en un geste gracile.

« Permettez moi de me présenter je suis Sémiramis Angela Fulvia Malfoy »

* * *

**Chap II finit, enfin comme c'est une petite fic j'aurai pas trop de problème à poster la suite ( à moins que je fasse agresser et piquer mon ordi ou que je tombe gravement malade, mais bon c'est quand même gros hein ^^ )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tout ses potes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais remercions J.K ROWLING pour son inspiration.**

**Ah cette histoire est un peu UA vu que je considère que Voldichou est bien mort tué par baby Harry!**

**

* * *

  
**

_« Permettez moi de me présenter je suis Sémiramis Angela Fulvia Malfoy »_

Dire que Harry fut surpris était un euphémisme, mais en y repensant bien l'origine de la petite fille apparaissait comme logique lorsqu'il lui accorda plus d'attention. Après tout elle avait la couleur de cheveux caractéristique des Malfoy, et quand à son œil gris Harry se souvenait avoir vu les mêmes chez Narcissa et Draco. Repenser à Draco lui fit un écho dans la tête et à la vue de cette jeune fille un doute s'insinua dans son esprit, cet œil vert lui rappelait d'autres yeux, des yeux à qui il faisait face chaque jour devant son miroir. Une douce vérité le frappa avec horreur et Harry ne put que faire la seule chose qu'il savait faire dans ces moments, il s'enfuit…Il couru loin de ce jardin, qui avant lui apportait la paix et qui maintenant devenait l'antre de ses désirs les plus noirs. Dans sa course effrénée il fit une collision, une collision avec l'une des personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir en 10 ; Sirius Black son parrain se tenait devant lui. Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu vu qu'il s'adressa à lui comme à un simple médicomage.

« Ah par Merlin, ce n'est pas trop tôt cela fait des heures que j'essaye d'avoir un médicomage ! Si on m'avait dit que St Mangouste aurait aussi peu d'effectifs…Enfin qu'importe j'ai quelqu'un de très important pour moi à la chambre 212 et j'apprécierai beaucoup que vous bougez vos fesses d'incompétents et que vous y alliez tout de suite ! »

Sirius semblait en forme depuis ce jour là, il avait coupé ses cheveux plus courts, et son visage s'était adouci avec le temps, il semblait plus serein, malgré les pointes d'inquiétudes aux fond de ses yeux…

Flashback

Cela faisait trois jour que Malfoy était patit de Poulard et Harry ne savait pas quels sentiments il ressentait depuis cette annonce, quoique au début il avait été soulagé après tout Malfoy avait de belles paroles mais Harry était sûr que la raison de son départ était dans l'optique de se débarrasser de ce bâtard. À cet instant Harry eut un pincement au cœur après tout cet enfant aurait pu être le sien, bien qu'il en doute fortement après tout pas mal de rumeurs décrivaient Malfoy comme " un mec facile ", et puis même si il s'agissait du sien Harry n'aurait rien pu faire pour le garder, les Wesley ne lui aurait jamais pardonné et Ginny, pauvre Ginny il n'osait imaginer son état si elle l'apprenait, alors c'était peut être mieux ainsi...En déambulant dans les couloirs il vit son parrain Sirius qui avait le visage grave l'air très pressé, soucieux Harry se rapprocha de lui.

« Alors Sirius encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup ! » son enthousiasme régressa rapidement lorsqu'il vu le regard que lui jeta Sirius. Il se souvint avoir vu ce regard une fois lorsque Sirius avait aperçu Peter dans la cabane hurlante, un regard de pur haine…

« Harry James Potter, je te conseille de ne pas m'adresser la parole, de m'oublier en tant que parrain, parce que après ce que tu as fait je ne peux plus te considérer comme membre de ma famille. » Après avoir lancé cette phrase d'un air glacial qui aurait rivalisé avec Snape, Sirius transplana. Et ce fut la dernière fois que Harry le vu en dix ans, quand aux lettres qu'il lui envoyait elles lui étaient toutes renvoyés dans le même état, jamais ouvertes.

Fin du flashback

Harry n'eut pas le temps de donner une réponse qu'il était tiré vers la chambre 212, il se souvint qu'un nouveau patient avait été admis hier dans la nuit. Mais Harry n'était pas préparer à voir le patient vers qui on le conduisait. C'est pourquoi dès qu'il le vit Harry ne put cacher sa stupeur, devant lui se tenait Draco Malfoy endormi dans son lit. Pourtant ce Malfoy ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il avait connu, ce dernier était fortement amaigri, ses cheveux était beaucoup plus longs, ses joues était creusées et même plongé dans son sommeil, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Harry n'avait pas encore vu de cas pareils, et il suffisait de regarder l'aspect de Malfoy et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son parrain pour comprendre que ce cas était grave… Retrouvant sa conscience de médicomage il s'approcha de Malfoy afin de lui lancer les premiers sorts d'examination, mais la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Sémiramis. Elle semblait ne pas avoir remarqué Harry vu qu'elle se dirigea directement vers Sirius et lui dit :

« Sirius je viens de penser à un stratagème, si l'on utilisait une plume de phœnix dans la potion, je sais les phœnix sont très rare, mais je suis sûre que c'est l'élément manquant pour sauver papa, j'en suis certaine j'ai beaucoup réfléchie j'ai étudié toute les probabilités, bien sur il faudrait concocter la potion durant une heure et un jour précis, mais tu le sais que je ne faillirai pas tu sais que j'ai nettement les compétentes et que… » Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait ses gestes devenait de plus en plus désordonnées, il ne fut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle faisait une crise de panique et c'est une voix faible qui venait du lit de Draco qui l'arrêta dans sa tirade.

« Angela… » Ce prénom avait été prononcé avec une telle douceur que Harry crut avoir rêvé ce n'est que quand il vit Sémiramis courir vers son père qu'il sut que Draco Malfoy s'était réveillé.

« Oh père j'étais tellement inquiète… » Elle le dit en reniflant semblant prête à fondre en larme.

« Oh si tu réagit comme ça chaque fois que tu perd une partie d'échec face à moi, on ne s'en sortira jamais ! » En disant cela Draco Malfoy avait ri, et Harry du s'empêcher de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait, il pensa aussi que c'était l'un des plus beau rire qu'il avait entendu, mais il se corrigea tout de suite Malfoy n'était rien à part une nuisance dans sa vie, il n'avait rien de beau.

« Mais tu aurais du prendre ta potion » ajouta Sémiramis

« Et tu sais que cette potion ne fais que me faire dormir, et je déteste ça, je préfère passer du temps avec toi vu que tu es en vacance ! » Il lui sourit alors que Sémiramis allais rétorquer elle s'arrêta et se jeta dans les bras de son père

« J'ai eu tellement peur… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, St Mangouste est meilleur hôpital sorcier je suis sûr que notre médicomage ici présent pourra l'affirmer. » Comme pour appuyer ses dires Draco se redressa pour observer son nouveau médicomage, mais poser ses yeux sur ce nouveau venue lui rappela quelques douleurs passées, l'air ébranlé il ne put que soupirer le nom de cette figure qui l'avant hanté.

« Potter… »

* * *

**Oki je sais vous en avez marre de mes Clifhanger, mais j'aime ^^**

**Enfin désolée si l'action est assez rapide, c'est surtout parce qu'il s'agit d'une mini fic ^^**

**ZE VOUS AIME ET JOYEUX NOEL !!!  
**


End file.
